Kingdom Hearts: Midnight Darkness
by Jay the Creator
Summary: A boy who's lossed his memory. A girl who is a Princess of Light. A magician who's power is almost unmatched. A Wielder of Light. An old Darkness that slowly begins to return. And only one can stop it from taking it's full control on the worlds.


Author's note: So, this is my first story. Yeah. I had someone proof-read it and stuff. So, I hope whoever actually reads this enjoys it...So...yeah...

* * *

** The Light:**

**_A girl who's heart belongs within the light, and void of all darkness. A princess of hearts, a servant to the light._**

** The Twilight:**

**_A boy who's light shines bright, but as he progresses, darkness moves into his heart. Such a strong heart he holds, so all may not fail. _**

** The Darkness:**

**_A boy who controls the darkness but fights for the light. His actions just might lead him onto the right path, unless…_**

**_Kingdom Hearts: Midnight Darkness_**

_Chapter 1: The Meteor Shower. Denza. _

I sat in my room, staring out at the night sky. The stars shined brightly tonight. I liked that because it made me happy. Not many things made me happy. Besides my friend.

Then, suddenly, a quiet tapping came from my door. I peered over my shoulder, slowly reaching for the wooden sword I had carved when I was younger. I used to play around and sword fight with my friends a lot. Also, I'm a very paranoid person at times, so I usually kept it by my bed. Y'know, just in case. Can't be too safe, right?

"Come in." I said, as I cautiously made my way over to the door. It flew open, and with that, I swung my blade. _**CLANG!**_ Someone had intercepted it. I turned my head towards the figure at my doorway, and came eye-to-eye with cerulean irises, almost shimmering in the dimly lit hallway.

I dropped my guard, my sword-hand falling limp and grinned. I could notice those eyes from a mile away, and even the black bangs covering them. My friend, Aoi.

I met her the first time I had come to Harbor City. I don't really remember who brought me here or how I got here, but I do remember waking up in an alleyway.

It had been storming something fierce, which scared me to no end. The only thing I had with me was a steel bracelet with Crown-shaped charms. It was warm against my skin, which made me feel safe. But, then I realized I was alone. No where to go. And I was hungry. Really hungry. My stomach wouldn't stop bothering me, so I did what I thought was right. I looked for someplace to go.  
I didn't really travel far until I gave up, and was left sitting on a porch of some building. That's when I met Aoi. I hadn't noticed her, wearing all black as she usually does, but she had been a silhouette I didn't see sitting on the railing.  
The rain had drenched me, so my hair came down flat over my eyes, and I couldn't see that well. She approached me, and well, I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know who she was so I immediately went into a defensive mode. I don't know why, or how, but I felt like I had a type of power that protected me. Turned out, Aoi wasn't as harmless as she seemed. The first words she spoke to me were, "What's that thing?" A question.

I noticed in my hand was some type of sword. Well, a key-shaped sword in fact. I couldn't remember the exact detail, but I do remember it being blue, black and gray, and that I was holding it backhand. I wondered where it came from, but then just as it had appeared, it was suddenly gone.  
Aoi only probed on. "So, what was it?" she asked once more. I turned to her, unsure of what to say, but replied with a meager, and low, "I dunno." She only shrugged. Only then did I start to look her over. She was drenched too. Her hair matted her face the same way mine did. In retrospect, she looked kind of...cute.

"Wanna came inside? I bet Missus Davis made cookies! She said she would be making them for us. I think some of those kids were scared of the storm. They're a bunch of sissies! But not me. No sir, no sir! I like the thunder. It's cool to listen too…like drums! And the lightning are like dancers with alotta lights attached to them. It's dark on stage, like the sky is, and they only appear when they turn their light-up suits on! They move from here, to there, to all around!" she began to talk on more.

The door behind her opened up. A tall, brown-skinned woman stood there, wearing jeans and a white shirt. Over that, she had an apron splattered with food. What was most surprising about her was her hair color. It was white with black streaks branching out from the center of her widow's peak. She wore glasses, and had a comforting smile. She spoke in such a way that made you almost want to sleep. Sleep and dream about amazing things.

"Oh, dear. Aoi, I believe you should come in now—"she stopped short. She turned her attention to me, and gasped. "Oh my. What do we have here?" Aoi waved her hand around frantically as she spoke, "He's my new friend! He was walking around in the rain and then he came here! And then he had this sword thing! It just appeared, and then it flashed and disappeared! And then I told him that the storms are fun to watch!" the woman smiled, as she bent over to scoop Aoi up into her arms.

"Oh Aoi, don't scare this boy with all this nonsense." She whispered to her, but Aoi only talked on, losing focus quite quickly on what she was previously talking about. "And you are?" she asked me. I wondered that question too. Who am I? A name flashed through my head. _Denza._ "Denza. I'm Denza." I replied. "Well Denza, would you like to join us for some cookies!" she asked, her comforting voice having a slight effect over me. I searched her over one more time, not sure whether I should. I didn't want to stay out here all alone. She had her hand out to me, and I grabbed it. She led me into the house, while still holding the chittering Aoi. My bracelet clattered against my wrist as he closed the door behind us. It turned out, I had moved into a foster's home for abandoned children.

It was a nice place. A lot of children, and only 3 helpers. Missus Davis, and her daughters, Violet and Hope. Aoi liked to help out a lot too, even though she was really bad at it. Even when she messed up, Missus Davis treated her like her own daughter, and her daughters treated Aoi like a sister. I had been seven during that. Or atleast I think I was. That was seven years ago. I'm 14 now, going on fifteen. My birthday was in about a week, on Friday. I had been marking my calendar off, day to day, waiting.

I snapped back to reality, and looked up at my friend. She was frowning, her eyes almost questioning my motionlessness for those minutes.

She had the top of her hair in a bun, which sometimes jiggled when she walked. She was wearing blue-ripped jeans, and a black leather jacket with the friendship bracelet we both wore.

It was a black, leather strap. On one side, it had 3 circles on it. Turned inside out, it had the emblem of an unordinary heart with an "X" going through it.

"Hey, clueless. You alive in there?" Aoi asked jokingly, tapping the side of my head. I shook her finger away, and pulled back some, dropping the wooden sword so it clattered to the ground. "Yeah. I'm alright." Aoi sighed, and then put her hands to hip hers, beaming at me.

"Well then, Den-Den, c'mon! You're gonna be late for your date at the cliff with Hikaru!" she mocked, making kissy noises in the process. "Hey! It's not a date. We're just friends alright? Besides, James is gonna be there too." I spat back. Aoi pretended to look genuinely hurt, but that was one of her many talents. Acting was one of them. "Aww, Jamesy-poo is gonna be there too? You two gonna hug and kiss each other?" she asked, cupping my hand in between her palms and once again, making kissy faces.

"Chill out!" I had retreated from her grasp, and grabbed a jacket. I pulled a vest on over my black "Odd Future" t-shirt. An "OF" had been plastered on the front, in the form of a donut. I put on black sneakers, and walked past Aoi, who followed up until the door. "Seeya, Den-Den! Be back before curfew!" she called out, as I walked on down the street.


End file.
